The present invention relates to a device for preventing tangential rotation of a damper used in a stator.
Anti-rotation devices are placed on stators to prevent the tangential rotation of spring damper assemblies used therein. Typically, these anti-rotation devices consist of pins or lugs welded into machined/EDM milled holes or slots on an edge of the stator inner air seal. The welds inherently crack during engine operation creating a risk of domestic object damage.
There is a need for an improved anti-rotation device for such stator spring damper assemblies which eliminates the risk of such domestic object damage.